Against All Odds
Against All Odds Limited Time Mission Event available from April 20, 2011 to April 28, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. Fortune's Favor Falls On Us Tonight. As an extra during this event, the Lady Luck's Tessan and Brawler's Headguard also drops from Jobs and Fights (with a limit of 10/day). There is also a 3x Job Mastery bonus if you have not completed Las Vegas yet. Also during the weekend there will be double loot (curtesy of the PAC). Note: Zynga made an error granting Italy also a 3x Job Mastery bonus. This bonus will end within 24 hours. ~MW Blog All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Fickle Lady Luck "Ah, PLAYER. You won't be happy to hear this, but I have reason to suspect that there's a sting against you, me, and all of our local allies. We should investigate." - Thomas Chou "These petty criminals are stupid and their methods are inelegant, but they are well funded. We must find out who sent them." - Thomas Chou #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Gift Requests) #Loot 10 Set of Cards from Robbing. Make Them Squeal "We need information out of these con artists you have detained. You know how it's done." - Thomas Chou "They say their equipment came from some warehouse across town? Then that is were we must go." - Thomas Chou #Rob 15 times in Las Vegas. #Take out 12 Stubborn Con Artists. (Requires 8 ) #Build 2 Weapons. }} }} Serendipity "What luck! Boss, we've found a Neo-Imperium Stronghold! For once, we're getting the jump!" - Auria Wilson "Not only have we interrupted their activities, but we got a list of all their assets. Fantastic!" - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia (8x). (Gift Requests) #Take out 10 Neo-Imperium Operatives. (Requires 12 ) #Loot 16 Set's of Illegal Transaction Records from Job. (Break Into A Luxury Suite) Note: Players can finish the last mission requirement much quicker by collecting 16 Sets of Illegal Transaction Records from the Steal Bank Records job as it costs less energy and has a higher drop rate. Process of Elimination "Let's clean 'em out, Boss." - Auria Wilson "This has been a most satisfying evening." - Auria Wilson #Ice 6 opponents in Las Vegas. #Rob 8 Table Games in Las Vegas. }} Backlash "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, PLAYER, but while you were away, your Vegas base was blown to bits. The Neo-Imperium refuses to go down easy, I'm afraid." - Thomas Chou "It was a blow, but not big enough. We can still end this tonight." - Thomas Chou #Fight 24 opponents in Las Vegas. #Clear 1 Robbing board. #Collect from your Restaurant 3 times. (You may collect from Restaurants every 12 hours) }} }} The Last Hurrah "Let us deal the Neo-Imperium a permanent blow that will keep them out of Las Vegas for good." - Thomas Chou "Well done, PLAYER. It may not be the end of them, but our holdings are finally secure." - Thomas Chou #Get support from your mafia (8x). (Gift Requests) #Job: Buy Off A Crooked Border Agent (20x). #Boss Fight: John Yun. (John Yun has 22,000 ) }} Gallery Las Vegas Newspaper.png Against All Odds.png Get Supper!.jpg|I think Mazda needs some sleep.. or food! Category:Missions Category:Missions Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Against All Odds Category:Neo-Imperium Category:Limited Time Missions